


Eyes on You

by booitsbam



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: gender neutral reader, possible OOC?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booitsbam/pseuds/booitsbam
Summary: Another day, another argument between John and Abigail filling the camp with excitement. Turns out, it’s not the only excitement you get to experience today.





	Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short but I’m not too versed in writing John so he might be a bit ooc. I really liked writing this regardless of how I like it. I hope y’all like it more than I do! <3 Title is a reference to a Chris Rice song of the same name!
> 
> Inspired by an anon I received on tumblr:  
> "I have an idea in mind and after seeing your latest Micah writing, I’d love to ask you about it because I’m not great at writing. (But boy can I make up the scenarios in my head, lmao!) So it’s a John request, where you catch him and Abigail arguing and she tells you it’s because he’s in love with someone else and won’t say, so then you talk to John privately since you’re close friends to find out that it’s you? Maybe like he kisses you or something. I love a little drama secretly.😂 "

“There they go again,” Karen rolls her eyes as she sips whatever fills her cup, “Do they ever have a peaceful moment?”

You turn to see John and Abigail arguing for what seems to be the hundredth time this week. You shake your head and turn back to the table, “With how often they do this, what more do they have to fight over?”

The brunette on your left sighs, “I don’t know, but I sure do feel awful for little Jack though…”

“I think we all do, Mary-Beth,” You lean on the table, “Do you think someone needs to intervene?”

“God, no,” Tilly looks at you sternly, “Listen, we all know you’re the therapist of the gang, but you can’t put yourself in the middle of that.”

“She’s right,” Mary-Beth looks at you and Karen nods, “They need to figure this out themselves.”

Disregarding the girls, you stand up and walk over to Abigail who is now alone sitting on a crate, her head hiding in her hands, “Abby?”

She looks up and gives you a small smile as if giving you permission to speak.

“I saw you and John going at it again and wanted to see if you’re okay.”

“Oh,” She sits up and shrugs, “Yeah. I should’ve seen it coming anyway.”

“Seen what coming?” You sit next to the dark-haired woman.

“He’s in love with someone else, but he won’t say with who. It’s obvious he doesn’t love me anymore, I mean you’ve seen us the past few months. It’s nothing like it used to be, and even that wasn’t great.”

“Are you sure you’re alright, Abigail?”

“I’m fine. You might want to go talk to John though, you’re one of his best friends here. It’ll be good for him to talk with someone that’s not me about this…”

“If you’re sure,” You give her a side hug before getting up and walking in the direction she points that John left in. You find him leaning against a fallen log and sit next to him, “Hey.”

He looks over at you with a soft smile, “Hey.”

“Abigail told me what y’all were fighting about.”

“Oh.”

“So, who’s this mystery person you’re crushing on? You’re my best friend and you haven’t told me?” You put your hand on your forehead and the other on your chest with a dramatic sigh, “I’m heartbroken, Mr. Marston.”

He laughs at your show, making you smile and sit up, “Yeah, yeah, I’m sure you are.”

“I’m serious,” You poke his side earning you another chuckle from the man, “Who’s stolen your heart from Abby?”

John’s silent for a second, staring out into the forest before turning his head your way and placing his palm against your cheek, “You.”

You freeze with wide eyes, “John…” He leans in and gives you a soft kiss on your lips. Damn, why are you wishing he would give you a longer one? You lean back from him with your brows upturn, “I…this is wrong. I don’t want to hurt her.”

“She’s the one who told me to go for it,” He continues to hold your face gently, “I don’t want to hurt her either, but I love you.”

“I want to make sure she’s okay with this before we start anything,” You watch him nod, “And if she is…”

“Then you want to try this? With me?”

You smile shyly, “Of course.”

John laughs and leans his forehead against yours in relief before giving you another gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Send more prompts to my rdr2 blog: missmollyoshea


End file.
